The Vessel - A Danny Phantom AU
by Soulesstar
Summary: For as long as he could remember, his parents had been obsessed with ghosts. Originally they believed them to all be evil, but they'd met a few nice ghosts before and had stopped pursuing those that did Earth no harm. But despite his parent's line of work, he'd never actually talked to a ghost before.


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Some things to clear up:/span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"First: This is an AU of my own creation. I do NOT own the show Danny Phantom or any of its characters, only the plot. Updates may be slow, depending on inspiration and the amount of homework/studying I have to do./span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"Second: In this AU, Maddie and Jack never created the Fenton portal in their basement, which means no ghost powers for Danny (not yet at least). Phantom and Fenton are two COMPLETELY separate entities (for a while) /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 11.5pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; background: white;"Until Danny meets Vlad, ghosts are only coming through natural portals. These portals are a lot more common in Amity Park so there are still a lot of ghosts roaming around./span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"Vlad does have ghost powers, but he does NOT have a ghost form. He has very limited powers (invisibility, intangibility, floating, weak to moderate strength ecto-blasts) and never used them for personal gain. He's still going to be sarcastic and so don't worry- I'm not changing him too much. Only Vlad has a man-made portal but it is a very small one, the size of a hand held mirror, that is ONLYspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanused to recharge his ghost powers./span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"May have some things to clear up later. If you have any more questions about this AU please comment them! OK, let's get started!/span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"-_-_-_-/span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"For as long as he could remember, his parents had been obsessed with ghosts. Originally they believed them to all be evil, but they'd met a few nice ghosts before and had stopped pursuing those that did Earth no harm. They acted only as protectors to the people of Amity Park and the friendly ghosts who were mistreated by humans whenever they came to visit. They were his heroes. They were so understanding towards the ghosts and helped them out with their issues./span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US" /span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"But despite his parent's line of work, he'd never actually talked to a ghost before. See, he was quite shy. Years of bullying tends to do that to someone. He only had two friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Not that he had a problem with that! They were great. The best friends he could ask for. But sometimes he couldn't help but feel alone… That's why this was so unusual for him!/span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US" /span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"strong*Flashback*/strong/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US"He was walking home from school with his head down. Both Sam and Tucker had been out sick with really bad colds so he had no one to talk to all day. To make it worse, Dash had failed another test so he'd been beat up and shoved in a locker at lunch. Sighing heavily he turned into an alley way he knew to be a short cut home. Unfortunately, so did his bullies./span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US""Hey Fenturd!" Danny flinched and lifted his head to look at Dash. "Because of that test I failed I have to take summer classes to make up for it! I'm supposed to be going to Hawaii this summer! So I'm going to take it out on you!" He walked forwards cracking his knuckles, his two lackeys following./span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US"They paused as the entire alley way was encased in a bright green light. Two stories above them a swirling, glowing green portal appeared. The jocks stopped, scared, then turn and ran screaming, "Mommy! The ghosts are after us!"/span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US"Danny chuckled at their fear. It was pretty likely this ghost was friendly. Not that they'd know. They didn't pay attention during his parents multiple lectures the school. Idiots. Danny took a step back as the portal grew bright and released a white haired, teenaged ghost into the alleyway. He landed on the concrete with a groan. Danny approached slowly and carefully, so as not to scare him./span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US""Hello? Are you ok?"/span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US"The ghost groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "Owww. Did anyone get the license plate of whatever truck just hit me?" /span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US""Sorry, no truck. You fell through a natural portal is all." As if only just noticing someone else in the alley, the ghost's head shot up to look at him. The ghost jumped into the air and floated there, on the defensive./span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US""W-who are you?"/span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US"Danny smiled warmly. "My name's Danny Fenton. I'm the son of the ghost scientists Maddie and Jack Fenton, if you'd like I could take you to them and we could help you get home? Do you have a name I can call you by?" The ghost seemed to relax at this./span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US""You can call me Phantom. And I'm not too keen on going back there right now. There's a bit of a fight going on."/span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US""Nice to meet you, Phantom." There was an awkward silence. "Sooooo, what are you going to do now?"/span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US""I guess I'll just hang around town for a bit. It's not like I've got much else to do and I'm stuck here until my friend realizes I'm missing and comes to get me." Danny nodded./span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US""If you'd like you could hang around with me for a while? Come to school with me and experience the horrors of algebra and teenage drama." The gho- Phantom- smirked./span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"emspan lang="EN-US""Sounds like fun to me."/span/em/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"strong*End of Flashback*/strong/span /p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left" /p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US""Mom! Dad! I'm home and I've brought a friend!" Jack and Maddie poked their heads out of the kitchen and walked towards the door with welcoming smiles on their faces when they saw this friend was glowing and floating. /span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US" /span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US""Mom, Dad this is Phantom. Can he stay with us for a few days? Just until his friend shows up to take him back?" He gave them his best puppy dog eyes. Maddie rolled her eyes at her son's begging./span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US" /span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US""Alright, put the eyes away Danny. He can stay." She turned to Phantom apologetically. "We don't have a spare bedroom, sorry. Would it be okay if you shared with Danny?' Phantom nodded, "Great! Then I'll see you two in an hour for dinner. We're having ghost sausages tonight!"/span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US" /span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"Phantom grinned when Danny groaned and muttered, "stupid ectoplasm samples leaking in the fridge."/span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US" /span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US""Oh come on, cheer up, Danny! Ghost wieners are great!" And with that he flew up the stairs and waited for his new friend to catch up./span/p

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span lang="EN-US" /span/p

 **OK so that's the first chapter out! Chapter 2 should be out soon.**


End file.
